


The Walled Garden

by missdibley



Series: Somewhere, Ireland [2]
Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV), Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fellatio, Fluff, Ireland, Outdoor Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what they say about idle hands, Halla." Magnus whispers back. He kisses my jaw. "Devil's workshop and all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walled Garden

"Shall I slow down?"

"NO!"

"Shall I sp..."

"FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!"

Magnus is in the driver's seat of our shitty rental car, biting his lip to stop himself laughing at me as I shriek like a delighted child in the passenger seat. He shakes his head when I cover my eyes during the especially sharp turns, his curls covering his brow and dancing over his merry blue eyes.

"You shouldn't cover your eyes - you'll miss all the sheep."

I remove one hand from my face, peering out the window to look for sheep grazing at the side of the road. All I can see is the valley below me. It looks like a lovely place to fall to my death.

"We've been in Ireland for three days now, buddy. I've seen enough sheep to last me a while. Aaaaagh!" I screech as we speed towards a short tunnel, the road narrowing so that we very nearly scrape an oncoming truck.

"Don't you trust me?" Magnus purrs as he speeds up, then swerves to the right so we can lap a car that is only going at the posted speed limit.

"You, I trust. These other fuckers on the road? I'm not so sure." I roll down my window, enjoying the cold, damp air that whooshes into the car across my face. Despite myself, I smile.

"Okay, ready for some quiet?" Magnus sounds soothing. I feel him run his fingers through my hair.

"Yes. Quiet, yes. And maybe some tea." I turn to face him, meeting his smile with a grin of my own. "And as nice as your fingers feel in my hair, I don't think I'll feel quite so at ease until you get that hand back on the steering wheel."

Magnus gives me a jaunty salute before he takes the wheel with both hands.

"Fair enough, miss, but you'd better make it up to me later."

"How do you propose I do that?" I ask coquettishly.

Magnus smirks, then flips the visor back up agains the ceiling.

"Find me something else to do with my hands."

I laugh, then reach over and squeeze his knee.

"Aye, aye, captain."

Magnus's response is to gun the engine, and off we go towards Killarney.

* * *

The two of us stand in a courtyard at Muckross House, a mansion in Killarney National Park. There's a garden, a lake, carriages pulled by horses to ride around in. We can take a guided tour of the House, or check out the farm.

Despite the cold, I'm not wearing gloves as I hold Magnus's hand. I squeeze it, shivering as I feel the rain soak our skin.

"I don't think I want to tour the house, follow a herd of people as they stand slack-jawed and take pictures of antlers and dusty furniture."

"Neither do I," Magnus agrees.

He looks around, then starts walking towards an opening in the courtyard enclosure, taking me with him onto a lawn behind the house. I stumble a little as we make our way past a greenhouse full of succulent plants, then turn towards a rocky garden behind the mansion.

There are stones used as partitions and steps, so we climb up and into the walled garden, brushing past fat yellow blossoms and delicate pink flowers. My lips part as I inhale the scents that surround us.

Magnus pulls me into the crook of a flowering tree, embracing me as I tuck myself into his body. The sound of rain on our jackets is soothing, and the heat of his body beneath me is a comfort.

I lick my lips when I feel his hands move, slowly but surely, down my back to cup my ass.

"Excuse me, sir, are you lost?" I murmur into his ear.

"You know what they say about idle hands, Halla." Magnus whispers back. He kisses my jaw. "Devil's workshop and all."

"So you've come here to tempt me, then?"

Magnus pulls me up, so that I'm straddling one of his legs.

"I'm not saying that I have but..." Magnus presses a kiss to my cheek, to the corner of mouth, and finally my lips.

"Is it working?"

I moan in response, then begin to rock my hips into him.

Magnus clutches my thighs and ass, squeezing me as I slowly work myself up and down against his body. He groans into my hair.

"Halla..."

"Hush. I'm doing something here."

I feel him grin against my cheek as I continue to rub against him. Still moving, I unzip his jacket so I have access to the waistband of his jeans. I unbuckle his belt, then open his fly, catching his swollen cock as it falls into my waiting hands.

Magnus wraps his arms around me at the shoulder, which braces me, gives me support as I stroke his shaft with one hand, and squeeze his testicles with the other. His moans are enough to encourage me, to keep me going with the task at hand.

I feel some pre-cum on the tip of his cock, which is now completely hard and throbbing in my hand. I use it to lubricate, just a little, but I decide I need a little more.

I take the hand that had been fondling Magnus's testicles and press it to my open mouth, licking the palm to moisten it, before I take him in hand. I lace the fingers of both hands around him, gently stroking and twisting my wrists so that I have him almost completely enveloped.

Magnus's head falls back in surrender. I suck at the base of his throat, humming as I continue to pleasure him in the rain.

"You okay?" I whisper.

"I'm not sure. Is this heaven?" Magnus wonders as I increase the pressure, flexing my wrists and stroking him more vigorously.

"It could be hell. Maybe I won't let you come." I tease.

He frees his hands from the clasp behind my back, using one to slap me on the ass.

"I'll have you arrested!" Magnus warns.

"Is that a promise?" I purr.

Magnus chuckles, then reaches up to grab a branch hanging over our heads.

"Do your worst."

With Magnus's hands out of the way, I am free to kneel before him, take him into my hot little mouth. I keep my hands on his hips, squeezing and digging into the bones with my thumbs as I relax my jaw and swallow as much of him as I can.

Once my mouth is full, I bob my head up and down, hollowing my cheeks to change the pressure I'm putting on his cock. I pull back to swirl my tongue around the slick head, run it along the veins on the underside, tickle the bit between the base and the balls.

Magnus's hands travel down to my head to play with my hair. I look up to see him looking at me. A look of pure adoration adorns his face, curls his sweet lips into a cherubic smile.

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this boy was in love.

I swirl my tongue over the pink head of his dick, then take a deep breath before I swallow him again. I still my head, then tap a finger against his left thigh, the signal for Magnus to take over.

His hands stroke my ears, then gently cup the sides of my head. He gently moves his hips back and then forward, stroking himself. I keep my tongue still, remember to relax and enjoy the feeling of his cock as it moves in my mouth and presses against my throat. I moan quietly, enough that he can hear me, so he begins to rock, a little faster. Not too rough, though, or there might be tears.

I don't mind the tears.

Magnus is so sweet, so thoughtful in so many ways. To permit him a little roughness, especially when he takes me like this, is my joy.

I always find it touching and vital when he asks for permission, for consent that is verbal and explicit. I have told him so many times that I would do anything for him, let him do anything to me without asking, but he has never taken advantage of that.

So to be able to use shorthand for a few things, albeit small, feels like a deeper intimacy that I have never known with any other partner.

It feels powerful.

It feels good.

I gasp as he increases the speed at which he fucks my mouth. I can feel my core, already wet, become absolutely soaked as he takes me, seemingly without mercy. I grip his thighs, holding on as his hips buck wildly.

"Oh Jesus!" Magnus moans, and I moan. He grunts, and I grunt too.

My eyes flutter shut and I focus on the feeling of the wet ground under my knees, the fall of raindrops on my head, and Magnus's large, warm hands in my hair.

I can only do so for a little while because those sensations recede and then it's just me, my mouth, and him, his prick, sucking and fucking with a vigor and a strength that wakes me and reminds me that there is nobody I have ever met who has made me feel this way.

"Halla - oh god, I'm gonna come! I'm gonna..." Magnus grunts.

I can feel him holding back, waiting for me to reply.

I tap his left thigh.  _Go_.

His hips jerk, his hands tighten around my head. I can feel the wet warmth of his seed hit my throat, crowding my full mouth. I purse my lips as best I can around Magnus's length. I suckle, humming with contentment as he jerks and spends into my mouth. I could stay like this forever, I sometimes think, but then I would miss the feeling of after.

After, when he gently eases himself out of my mouth, chuckling at the small "pop" his cock makes when it falls out of my mouth. After, when, instead of pulling me up, he gently lowers himself so I can fall against him and recover. After, when he presses my water bottle against my lips, tilting it so I can take a sip of cool water that rinses my mouth, soothes my throat. After, when he takes me in his arms and welcomes me back from the moment where I am but a hot, wet, pulsing mouth for him to fuck and back into the life where I am little Halla in his arms.

"Halla." Magnus whispers into the top of my head.

"Mmm. Sleepy." I mutter.

"Really?" Magnus laughs, then pulls me in closer.

"Yes. Want to sleep. Want to sleep with you." I snuggle into his chest.

"It's a bit damp here. Maybe we should go back to the bed and breakfast?"

"That sounds nice. They have tea there?"

"Yes, I think we can find you some tea."

"They have tea in lots of places."

"That's right."

"Places like Ystad, where you live."

"Yes, where I live." Magnus murmurs into my ear.

"And in Chicago, where I live."

"Yes, where you live." I hear a catch in Magnus's voice. He squeezes me tighter.

"And tea in Malmö..." I whisper. "Where I'm going to live."

I feel Magnus's arms loosen around me. He grasps my shoulders, holds me out a little so he can look at my face. His eyes look cautious.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't I tell you? I applied for a transfer to the new branch. They wanted a project manager to help with English language documentation and manuals. I got it." I smile weakly. "Is that...? I mean..."

Magnus interrupts me with a kiss, murmuring things in Swedish that I don't understand.

I murmur right back at him.

"Baby, is that...? I know it's only been since last summer but I thought, with the long distance, and we've only been together a few times, it's... What?"

Magnus is laughing.

"I was going to tell you I was going to ask for time off to come visit you for longer, more than our usual week at a time."

"Oh no!" I shake my head. "So you're going to be in Chicago while I'm there?"

"Haven't asked yet." Magnus grins. "And now I don't have to. Unless you want me to come over, help you pack, help you move?"

I smile, relieved.

 _"Tack."_ I whisper.

"You're welcome." Magnus replies. He hugs me. "Is that the only Swedish you know?"

"Yeah." I squeeze him back. "But I suspect I'm going to get to learn a lot more."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to send Halla to Stockholm but that's quite a bit farther from Ystad (nearly six hours by rail) than Malmö is (50 minutes). Also I feel like "Malmö" would be more fun to say.


End file.
